


Blissfully Gone

by soupforfree



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied Analogical, M/M, a lil pretentious ngl, god i love bookstore dates, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupforfree/pseuds/soupforfree
Summary: a slightly edgy, slightly pretentious ficlet thats like 300 wordsits not that good dont yell at me /hj
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 12





	Blissfully Gone

"How about this one?" Virgil held up a small pocketbook that looked absolutely ancient, yellowed pages and all.

Logan, who was furiously flipping through a book that looked even older, barely glanced up for a second and muttered, "No, I've already read that one. Quite boring, if im being completely honest."

Virgil sighed and set the book back down on the rickety shelf. "What's that one you've got?" Virgil asked incredulously, knowing full well this would most likely lead to a long winding rant from his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Logan's eyes lit up. "Oh, this book is so fascinating. It's an essay by one of my favorite authors, Amelia G. Grant, on capitalism and it's corruption." he continued to flip through the book as he spoke. "Grant tends to write essays on leftist subjects such as that, and I've read them all.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "You've read this book?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite of hers. This is one of those books I can always go back to. I actually don't own a copy of it. I always just borrow it from libraries."

Virgil smiled. "I could buy it for you if you'd like."

Logan looked up in delight. "That's great! Thank you so much!"

"Of course, my love." Virgil glanced around the old shop. "Anything else you'd want?"

"Not particularly, but I would like to stay here a little longer if you don't mind," Logan said, now crouching down to look at the books on the bottom shelf.

"Not at all," Virgil mumbled offhandedly, so lost in his own thoughts. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his old hoodie, staring up at the domed ceiling. This life, the one that Virgil was living, was so incredibly marvelous it was almost baffling. Here he was, standing in an archaic bookstore, with his boyfriend, who he was utterly convinced was his soulmate. Virgil was never one to believe in fate, or soulmates, or any of that. But this life was just too perfect to not have been carefully and meticulously crafted just for him. The thought that life was random and unplanned was blissfully gone from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hi everyone! i havent posted on here in FOREVER ksjdfsgjkl and im ngl my writing skills have tanked so sry this is so bad!


End file.
